


Лиловые простыни

by Coffee_Hime (Theonya)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Maledom/Femsub
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Coffee_Hime
Summary: Розовые волосы и вправду замечательно контрастируют с темно-лиловой простыней, как и бледная кожа, и только в одном месте она сливается с волосами отпечатками двух больших ладоней на ней.
Relationships: Kamui Gakupo/Megurine Luka





	Лиловые простыни

Ты нервно облизываешься и усмехаешься одними уголками губ. Нет, моя милая, сегодня не ты хищница, не ты охотница, сегодня это делаю я - довожу тебя до изнеможения, до случайных вскриков, до пальцев, изо всей силы цепляющихся за простынь... Лиловую, как ты и хотела: "Ведь лиловый так контрастирует с розовым!" Тогда я еще не знал, что ты имела в виду так мне улыбнувшись, но где-то в глубине души хотел этого. Я хотел видеть эти розовые волосы, разметавшиеся по моей простыне. Я хотел провести рукой по светлой нежной коже и вдохнуть твой запах, именно твой, а не всяких шампуней и кремов. Я хотел тебя тогда, да и сейчас я хочу тебя.  
\- О чем задумался? - с насмешкой шепчешь ты.  
С первого момента я полюбил твой голос. Ты показалась тихим ангелом, сошедшим с небес, но сейчас ты говоришь слишком много слов, ненужных, пошлых, обыденных...  
\- Молчи.  
\- Почему, Гакупо? Разве ты не любишь меня? - улыбка медленно сползает с твоего прекрасного лица. Я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоилась:  
\- Люблю. Просто помолчи.  
\- У тебя нет настроения, да? Хочешь, мы сделаем это в другой раз... - ты встаешь и тянешься к моему плечу, перехватываю руку и отталкиваю на кровать:  
\- Я этого не говорил. Я хочу тебя, просто помолчи.  
\- Тогда поцелуй меня...  
Поцелуи - это тоже вариант. Когда ты целуешься, ты молчишь. Когда ты пьешь, ты молчишь. Когда ты... со мной наедине, ты молчишь. Ты читаешь в моих полуприкрытых глазах то же, что и я читаю в твоих. Желание. Страсть. Нежность. Но я не хочу читать тебя только по глазам, прохладными пальцами прикасаясь к твоей груди, скользя ниже и все же вырывая у тебя стон удовольствия.  
\- Глупый... А если нас услышат?  
Будто никто в Поющем доме не знает, что мы встречаемся. Все знают - Мику, Кайто, Мейко, краснеющий при мне Лен и озорница Рин... Наверное, уже даже малышка Юки знает о том, что мы проводим ночи вдвоем. Все знают, но молчат. Правильно делают.  
Я улыбаюсь и вновь целую тебя, лишая дыхания. Ты однажды рассказала, что видела это в одном фильме, но я не поверил, что это возможно. Мы научились.  
Я отрываюсь, и ты тянешься за мной, жадно вдыхая. Сейчас, сейчас, мой падший ангел, я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, а потом возьму то, что хочу я.  
Нежно провожу ладонью по твоему горлу, принимая правила игры. Ты закрываешь глаза. Наверное, тебе нравится вот так умирать, приходя в сознание вновь, в моих объятиях. Вторая ладонь ложится на твое горло. Оно, вообще-то, тонкое, но почему-то ты всегда говорила о двух ладонях. Сложно уместить их нормально, потому иногда ты просто душишь себя пояском от халата. Вернее, душила, пока не появился я. Сложно, но я справляюсь. Я же молодец, правда?  
\- Давай же... - нетерпеливо шепчешь и мягко проводишь рукой по моим ниспадающим прядям. - Я готова.  
А я готов? Нервно сглатываю, вздыхаю, мысленно считаю до трех и смыкаю руки, нажимаю на горло, тебе ведь многого не надо - чуть-чуть, и ты вжимаешься в подушку, пытаясь запрокинуть голову, открываешь рот, хочешь что-то либо сказать, либо закричать, но не можешь, не можешь... Все это выдумки, человек не может кричать, когда его душат, а если может - душат его неправильно. Ты все объяснила мне - как правильно делать это, и откуда ты знала, ты же не убийца... Почему же я должен убивать... Твои глаза широко раскрыты, и я больше радовался бы, если бы увидел в них страх, но в них... Какое-то безумное веселье, и мне тоже внезапно становится весело, я не могу устоять перед их помутневшей бирюзой, а падаю, падаю, падаю в неё...

...Ты сидишь на кровати и откашливаешься. Что же я натворил? Я же чуть не задушил тебя! Но ты оборачиваешься и улыбаешься.  
\- Ты молодец, ты все делаешь правильно, любимый...  
\- Мы парочка гребаных извращенцев, ты это знаешь? - обессилено шепчу я, хватаясь руками за голову. Теплое дыхание щекочет мне ухо:  
\- Знаю, потому мы и парочка...  
Ты обнимаешь меня, а потом снова падаешь на кровать, будто ничего и не было. Я смотрю на тебя. Розовые волосы и вправду замечательно контрастируют с темно-лиловой простыней, как и бледная кожа, и только в одном месте она сливается с волосами отпечатками двух больших ладоней на ней.  
\- Чего задумался, Гакупо? - шепчешь ты и манишь за собой. - Ночь ведь только началась...


End file.
